<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shantae and the Hallow Realm by Princess_Josie_Riki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277288">Shantae and the Hallow Realm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki'>Princess_Josie_Riki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shantae (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into Vampire, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Halloween, Monsters, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shantae and her friends and enemies arrive in the Hallow Realm where it's Halloween-like, they meet new friends and a new enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shantae and the Hallow Realm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Scene opens up showing Lady Frightmare coming out of the curtains, playing organ music.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Good evening, fellow half-genies of Sequin Land. Tonight, we will be going to a realm beyond that which is known to man and beast. It is a realm as dark as night and as timeless as infinity. It is the home of many ghosts, goblins and ghouls, the home of many zombies, skeletons and mummies, the home of many vampires, werewolves and witches and it is also the home of many Hallow Genies, including half-genies who are monsters. You're about to a realm where it's Halloween all the time. It is the realm which we call the Hallow Realm."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She looks at Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop, Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song, Ammo Baron and Ghost Baron.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Um, aren't there any other half-genies?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae: "It's just me, Darcio and Lily-Pop. Unfortunately, all the other half-genies I tried to invite wer busy or sick, so instead, we brought our friends."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Darcio: "Except Ammo and Ghost Barons. They followed us here."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Okay." (to Ammo Baron and Ghost Baron) "Ammo, Ghost, uhh, why are you two here exactly?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Oh, we just wanted to see what the Hallow Realm is like and see how wonderful it is. It's not like we wanna take over this realm."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: "Yeah, and I know I'm not from the Hallow Realm since I was born in Sequin Land 1000 years ago, but I would like to go. We won't cause any trouble."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "I agree with Ghost Baron. We promise."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Darcio: "Are you sure you want Ammo and Ghost Barons to come along? I mean, these two are some of the most evil barons in Sequin Land. These two are nothing but trouble."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Oh, these two maybe evil, but they're not as horrible as Risky Boots. Once we go inside, I'm sure he'll behave."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae: "Let's hope so. They may be mine and Darcio's enemies, but they better behave or there will be trouble! I won't let my guard down!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: "Guard away, genie girl."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Also, Shantae, I know you wanted to be a ghost for Halloween, so here." (gives Shantae a paper) "It's a ghost transformation."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae reads it, dances and transforms into a ghost with light blue skin, long blue hair which lacks a ponytail, a white tiara and earrings, icy blue eyes and gem, an icy blue dancer's tank top, shirtless sleeves, veil and skirt and no legs with the skirt working as a lower body.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: "Whoa, I'm a ghost!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Bolo, Sky, Lily-Pop, DJ, Jazzette and Viola Song are impressed while Darcio is bored and Aradia is curious.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Darcio: (sarcastic) "Yeah, you look really cute."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae turned invisible, flew to Darcio from behind and moaned eerily, scaring him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Darcio: (screams) "Aaaah!!! Get away get away get away!!!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae materialized, laughing.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: "Guess I know what a ghost's powers are: flight, invisibility, intangibility and possession!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: "Hold on, genie brat! Ghosts also have ectoplasm manipulation, light manipulation, levitation, ectoplasmic magic, haunting, shapeshifting and corporealization."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: "Hmmm... Guess I didn't know that."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Darcio, for you." (gives him a paper)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Darcio: (reads it) "Vampirius transformius!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>He transforms into a vampire with powder white skin, periwinkle hair, blood red eyes with salmon sclera, sharp vampire teeth, black bat wings and a shadowed area around his eyes wearing an onyx crown with a blood red gem on it, onyx gauntlets with blood red gems on it and blood red clawed fingers, a grey dress shirt, a black jacket resembling a black genie vest with blood red shoulders, black genie pants, a blood red sash around his waste, black shoes with pointed toes and a blood red stripe on their midsections, blood red leggings, a black and blood red collared cape with an onyx brooch on the collar with a blood red gem on it and a black bat mask on the right side of his face, covering his right eye.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Sweet! I'm a vampire! Hey, wouldn't I get destroyed by the sunlight?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "No, you are immune to the sunlight, but your powers don't work in the sunlight. Also, a vampire's powers are bat transformation, hypnosis, darkness manipulation, Dark Magic, bat swarming, enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, endurance, regeneration and senses, bat manipulation and night vision. Most vampires don't have wings BTW."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "So I'm weak in the sun? Not cool!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "And they also have blood manipulation and blood magic."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>This made Darcio's jaw drop.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "But look on the bright side. At least you have the power to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Close your mouth, Darco. You'll catch garlic."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>A rimshot was heard.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "And Lily-Pop, for you." (gives her a paper)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lily-Pop reads it, dances and transforms into a siren with light pink skin with pink gills on her arms, shoulders, legs neck and waist, violet red hair, siren ears, orange eyes with light orange sclera, slightly sharp teeth, a pink mermaid-like tail on her lower back, pink siren wings, a rose gold tiara with a pearl, an orange top showing her midriff, an orange skirt, a hot pink belt, a pearl necklace, hot pink gloves, rose gold bracelets, orange claws and pink boots.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Siren!Lily-Pop: "Whoa! I'm a siren!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "And you have enhanced agility, balance, beauty, senses and reflexes, flight, siren song, musical healing, water manipulation, wind manipulation, ice manipulation, music magic, swimming speed, high-speed flight, bubble manipulation and sonic scream. Not all sirens have those things, including wings."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Siren!Lily-Pop: "Oh. The Seven Sirens would be pretty jealous right now."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Relax. Not all sirens are fish-like. Some are technically bird-like."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"I don't need to change since I'm already a ghost, so I count as a monster."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "That's right, but the others can't go unless I disguise them as monsters."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "But Aradia and I are already cyclopses and Viola is a lizardgal! Don't we count as monsters?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Yeah, but you're also mortals. Besides, I have the perfect disguises for you all, especially you, Ammo."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Later, Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song and Ammo Baron are disguised as different monsters. Bolo is disguised as a werewolf with his skin painted light blue, black eyeliner around his eyes and fake fangs wearing fake blue wolf ears and tail, blue gloves with white claws, a black headband, vest, shorts and boots and a grey tank top</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Sky is disguised as a witch with her skin painted light teal wearing a black witch's hat with a purple stripe on it, a purple headwrap, purple bat earrings, a long black cape, a purple dress, a black belt with a silver buckle, black arm warmers and knee-high socks, a grey falconer's glove on her left hand and purple boots. Wrench appeared on her arm and looked the same, only his feathers are painted purple and black.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Aradia is disguised as a Hallow Cyclops with her skin painted white, black eye shadow and eyeliner around her eye, red lipstick, black nails, fake fangs and her hair dyed black with red highlights wearing a fake silver unicorn horn, a red hairbow, a red dress with a white apron skirt, a black poncho with a red bow on it, red arm warmers and leggings and black boots.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>DJ is disguised as a skeleton with his skin painted white with black skeletal markings on his face and his hair dyed grey wearing headphones with skulls on it, a grey shirt, a black vest, black arm warmers and pants with white skeletal designs, grey wrist bands, white shoes and black shades.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Jazzette is disguised as a bird siren with her skin painted rose gold with a wine feather dress with a pink ribbon on her waist tied in the back, fake wine bird wings and tail, pink arm warmers and leggings, wine Mary Janes and a wine headband with pink feathers. Melody appeared on her head and looked the same, only with pink highlights on her feathers.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Viola Song is disguised as a phantom with her skin painted pastel mauve wearing a white mask around her eyes, a small black top hat with a neon hot pink bow on it, a white dress shirt, a neon hot pink dress with a black ribbon and belt, a black cloak, black shoes and white gloves.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron is disguised as a ghost which consists of a white bedsheet draped over his head with a single eyehole on it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Great! Now we have two sirens and three ghosts!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: (points at Darcio) <em>"Quiet you!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Well, what do you guys think?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Bolo: "I look really crazy."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Sky: "I could say the same thing." (Wrench caws)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Aradia: "I look like a gothic unicorn."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>DJ: "Am I supposed to be a skeleton?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Jazzette: "So that's what a bird siren looks like." (Melody caws)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Viola Song: "Am I a phantom?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Well I like my disguise. I won't bother asking why you didn't give me a disguise like Aradia's. I look like a real ghost."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Two things, Ammo; first, I am completely aware of that, but I don't mind and second, if you're dressed as a ghost, what do you look like under there?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "What are you saying?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Not everyone is scared of sheets. Are you gross under there? Are you Night of the Living Dead under there? Like all bloody veins and pus?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Night of the what?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Living Dead. It's a movie."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "You know, if I had seen a ghost aside from Shantae and Ghost Baron, I would have been scared out of my wits."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>He takes off the sheet, revealing himself to have his skin painted white and his clothes are also white.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Other than the bedsheet, this is the only thing that makes me look like a ghost."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Point taken."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Alright, you guys, is everyone re-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Risky Boots was sneaking up behind Lady Frightmare, trying to attack her until the half-genie ghost heroine levitates Risky Boots and throws her into the ocean.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Risky Boots: "Oh great. Can things get any worse?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>A group of Biter Fish attack her.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Now, as I was saying, is everyone ready?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Are there any Barons in the Hallow Realm?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Yes, there are."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "I guess I'm ready and so is everyone else." (puts the sheet back on)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Okay then, let's go."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She uses her magic to create a portal to the Hallow Realm.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Now then, who's first?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Ladies first." (points at Shantae)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal, just a portal to another world."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae floats through the portal. Then, the others follow.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Well, we're here. Like I said before, it's a place where monsters live, which includes Hallow Genies, ghosts, witches, ogres, goblins, ghouls, zombies, vampires, werewolves, sirens, Hallow Cyclopses, demons, phantoms and other various creatures.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The others see the scenery of the Hallow Realm, which is based on imagery commonly associated with Halloween, including pumpkins, cemeteries, creepy forests and haunted houses. They also see four skeletons dancing, five werewolves eating meat, three vampire bats sleeping and six black cats playing with each other.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Bolo: "This is the Hallow Realm?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "That's right. Try not to make a fool of yourselves while interracting with these creatures."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Looks a little too happy to me."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>???: "If you don't like it, maybe you should look at a mirror!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Five Nega Hallow Genies appear, laughing in a mean way.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Oh no! Nega-Hallow Genies!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Nega Hallow Genies?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Evil counterparts of Hallow Genies! They are just like Nega Genies, except they're black and white with blood red eyes!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega Hallow Genie #1: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lady Freakmare!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "It's Frightmare, you monochrome monsters!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Hey, ladies, how'd you like to-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega Hallow Genie #2: "Ew! Who is that loser?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The Nega Hallow Genies laugh.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Why you little-!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Darcio, I got this."</em> (to the Nega Hallow Genies) <em>"Hey, you five, you all look like mime rejects!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega Hallow Genie #3: "Hey! That was uncalled for, girly!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"And also, even Nega-Shantae hates you!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega Hallow Genie #4: "Who's Nega-Shantae?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Ecto Blast!"</em> (shoots an ectoplasmic blast at the Nega Hallow Genie)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega Hallow Genie #4: "OW! Oh, it's on now!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Siren!Lily Pop: "Bring it on, dark spawns!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop and Lady Frightmare fight the five Nega Hallow Genies as Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song and Ammo and Ghost Barons watch.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "For the record, this is one of many times I'm greatful that Shantae is with us."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"For once, you're right."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Suddenly, the five Nega Hallow Genies fell into the floor, indicating that Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop and Lady Frightmare had beaten them.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "You lose, ladies!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega Hallow Genie #5: "You'll pay for this!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The Nega Hallow Genies leave.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "That'll be the day!" (to the others) "Now let's get going on this tour."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The group leave, unaware that the shadowy figure was following them. Then, two vampires were spying on them. The vampires go to a castle where Vampire Baroness lives. The vampires come to Vampire Baroness, who is sitting on her throne.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Well, well, well, how are my spies getting along?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire: "Ma'am, Lady Frightmare has returned and she's brought company from another realm."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Another realm, eh? Interesting."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The scene switches to Lady Frightmare and the group at Pumpkin Town where they meet Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern, a female scarecrow with blonde hair and mayor clothing.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: "Lady Frightmare, welcome back to Pumpkin Town. Are you here for more story-telling advice?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "No thanks, mayor. I'm just giving these guys a tour."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: "Hello, folks. Welcome to Pumpkin Town. I'm Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern and here at Pumpkin Town, we have the best pumpkins, including talking ones."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>They see a scarecrow walk passed some pumpkins in a pumpkin patch. Then, the pumpkins come to life.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Pumpkin: "I got his wallet."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>All the pumpkins laugh.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>DJ: "Man, these pumpkins sure are strange."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Siren!Lily-Pop: "Yeah, but they seem pretty friendly."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: "Oh, and here he comes now."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Six half-genies arrive. The first one is a male half-genie who is a ghost with light blue skin, white hair and eyes and dark blue clothes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The second one is a female half-genie who is also a ghost with light blue skin, blue hair and white eyes and clothes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The third one is a female half-genie who is a Hallow Cyclops with light pink skin, a golden horn, orange ponytailed hair, green eyes, a black hairbow and orange and black gothic attire.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The fourth one is a female half-genie who is a vampire with powder skin, short dark blue hair, red eyes and pink and black gothic attire.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The fifth one is a female half-genie who is a werewolf with brown fur, short amber hair, yellow eyes and green punk attire.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The sixth and final one is a male half-genie who is a pumpkin-headed demon with green skin, glowing yellow eyes and purple and black gothic attire.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Everyone, these six are some of the guardian genies of the Hallow Realm." (points at the two half-genie ghosts) "These are Parker and Patty Geist, twin guardian genies of the Von Hauntington Manor in Graveyard Town."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Parker Geist: <em>"Yo."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Patty Geist: <em>"Charmed."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: (points at the half-genie Hallow Cyclops) "This is Spicy, guardian genie of the Mystic Forest."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Spicy: "Hey."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: (points at the half-genie vampire) "This is Selene, guardian genie of Vampire Town."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Selene: "Hello."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: (points at the half-genie werewolf) "This is Elena, guardian genie of Werewolf Town."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Elena: "What's up?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: (points at the half-genie pumpkin-headed demon) "And this is Scorcher, guardian genie of Pumpkin Town."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Scorcher: (salutes) "Ten-hut!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Parker Geist: <em>"So, what manner of ghouls are you people?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Meet Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop, Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song and Ammo and Ghost Barons. They are from Sequin Land. As you can see, Shantae, Darcio and Lily-Pop are half-genies and Ammo and Ghost are two of the Barons of Sequin Land."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Don't get me wrong. Only Shantae and Lily-Pop are guardian genies."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Elena: "Oh great, just what we need, more barons."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "What did you expect? Ghost Baron and I are already evil."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Yeah, except for right now. Even I have good in me. Ammo and I just wanted to see what this world is like."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Selene: "I see. There's another baron who is just like you two, only that baron is a baroness."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "And who is this baroness?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness enters, pushing Selene aside.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "That would be me!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: (blushes) <em>"Who is she?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "That's Vampire Baroness." (unenthusiastically) "She's self-proclaimed "queen" of the vampires and a theif just like most other barons, including you and Ammo Baron."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "And who are these people?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop, Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song, Ghost Baron and-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Ammo Baron, and I just gotta say, you are beautiful for an undead mistress of the dark."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "What are you supposed to be? A walking bedsheet?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Sorry about this, ma'am. My friend, Ammo is dressed as a sheet ghost. I know it looks insulting, but I don't mind."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Are you a real ghost?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Yes. Yes, I am. In fact, I can even speak Spanish."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"You don't speak Spanish."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: (to Shantae) <em>"I do now."</em> (to Vampire Baroness) <em>"You have a face como un burro."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Excuse me?!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"What did I do?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Sky: "I don't speak Spanish, but you just told her that she has the face of a donkey."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Uh-oh. Wait! I didn't mean it!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness fires a blood ball at Ghost Baron, who dodges and the blood ball destroys a tree.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Look! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't really mean it! I don't know what I was saying! I was just being romantic!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Is this your idea of a compliment?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Listen, lady, as much as I can't stand Ghost Baron, nobody hurts him except me, Shantae, other half-genies, Ammo Baron, the other Barons of Sequin Land and...everybody!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "And what are you gonna do about it, little man!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "You're old!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "So what? I'm 1000 years old."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"But you're still as arrogant as the other barons!"</em> (to Ammo Baron and Ghost Baron) <em>"No offense."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Non taken."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Understood."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: (glaring at Ammo Baron and Ghost Baron) "Whose side are you on anyway?" (to Shantae) "And as for you, you're going to regret this!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae and Vampire Baroness fight. The evil baroness tried to hit Shantae with a blood whip, but Shantae hits her with an ectoplasmic ball. Vampire Baroness sent her bats to attack Shantae, but the ghostified genie teleported, summons a light blast to blind her and catches her with an ectoplasmic whip.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Let me go!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Not until you apologize to Ghost Baron for trying to kill him despite that he was already a ghost."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"It's true. I'm not even alive. I was born a ghost."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Wait! You were never alive?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "She's just wasting our time." (summons a blood ball)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Selene: "Darcio, I think she's had enough! We know you and the others aren't really monsters."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Spicy: "Except for Ghost Baron who is already a ghost from Sequin Land."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"See?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Alright! I'm sorry for trying to destroy you despite that you're already a ghost."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"All is forgiven, baby."</em> (winks at Vampire Baroness)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness blushes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Patty Geist: <em>"So, you're the legendary Shantae? The one who took down Pirate Master, defeated Risky Boots countless times, beaten Empress Siren and battled the Barons of Sequin Land?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Hello, we're right here."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Yes, I am."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Apparently, everyone in the Hallow Realm has heard about Shantae and I'm not aware of it."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Wait! You're the genie brat who saved the Genie Realm?!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Aradia: "She is. What did you expect?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "I thought she'd be taller!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"I get that a lot."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Alright, now, if there are no more interruptions..."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>A cannonball was fired at Lady Frightmare, who dodged it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "How did this even happen?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>??? (off-screen): "No, but I did."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>An army of Nega Hallow Genies appear along with a black tank driven by General Nega-Frightmare, who resembles Lady Frightmare, only she's black and white with black hair, red eyes and white and grey general attire.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "General Nega-Frightmare?!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "You were expecting the Grim Reaper?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>DJ: "Who is that chick?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "That's General Nega-Frightmare, the leader of the Nega Hallow Genies, my arch-enemy and evil clone and the Hallow Realm's most evil monster!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"She reminds us of Ammo Baron, but worse."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "She may be a general, but she's not badder than me!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Who and what are you supposed to be?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "I'm Ammo Baron and I'm dressed as a ghost!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Oh great, another baron, and this time, in a bedsheet! What's next? A green ghost baron?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"I heard that!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Do I know you?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Alright, Nega-Frightmare, what do you want this time?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take over the Hallow Realm and destroy one of your half-genie friends."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "What do you mean?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Shantae! She's not really a ghost at all, she's really a half-genie in disguise!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Parker and Patty Geist, Spicy, Selene, Elena and Scorcher: "We know!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Ah, Parker and Patty Geist, Spicy, Selene, Elena and Scorcher, what a surprise. I have a surprise for you six."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Nega-Parker, Nega-Patty, Nega-Spicy, Nega-Selene, Nega-Elena and Nega-Scorcher appear.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Scorcher: "Them again?! I thought they were imprisoned!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "Think again! I broke them out to let them get their revenge on you!" (to Shantae) "And as for you, Shantae, if that is you, I've heard all about you, but unfortunately, I don't take kindly towards heroes, so it's time to die!" (aims her tank at Shantae)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"You wouldn't hurt me! In case you had forgotten, I'm still a ghost!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "True, but you're still a genie runt!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "You want Shantae?" (steps in front of the tank) "You're gonna have to go through me!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "I can arrange that!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Hey! Nobody threatens my rival but me!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "You and what army?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Me and Ammo and Ghost Barons!" (to Ammo Baron and Ghost Baron) "You two, you wanna save your enemy? Then, let's take on General Nega-Frightmare!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "You senile bag of bat fangs! There are a hundred of us and only three of you!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She sees her army, including Nega-Parker, Nega-Patty, Nega-Spicy, Nega-Selene, Nega-Elena and Nega-Scorcher, being defeated by Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop, Lady Frightmare, Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song, Parker and Patty Geist, Spicy, Selene, Elena and Scorcher.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "What?!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"You were saying?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: (gets out of her tank) "Why, you filthy little half-genie rat! You've ruined everything!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Me and Ghost felt the same way too, but that's not the point! You're no badder me and other barons!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>He, Ghost Baron and Vampire Baroness fight General Nega-Frightmare. The evil Nega Hallow Genie has the upper hand and beaten Ammo and Ghost Barons and Vampire Baroness.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "You barons are all the same! I'm the strongest Hallow Genie in the entire Hallow Realm!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "I heard that!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She and Shantae fight General Nega-Frightmare and defeat her.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"You're welcome!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern and her Undead Knight guards come to General Nega-Frightmare.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: "General Nega-Frightmare, you're heinous crimes against other creatures are unforgiven!" (to the guards) "Guards?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: (acting dramatic) "Well, that's it--I'm dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for me. I'm dead."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The guards grab her.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: "Arrest Nega-Frightmare at once."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>General Nega-Frightmare: "This is not done yet, everyone!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>She pulls a vial from her pocket. Shantae sees this and rushes her, but the evil Nega Hallow Genie throws the vial to the floor. A large black cloud appears. When it is gone, so is General Nega-Frightmare.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Mayor Jackie-O-Lantern: "Find her, search everywhere!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Hey, Frightmare, I'm sorry about what happened and thanks for saving us."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Well, since you stood up for us, I'll forgive you, but we're still-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Don't tell me! Rivals."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Ammo and Ghost Barons, I really appreciate that you stood up for me, but that doesn't mean we're gonna be friends. We're still enemies."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Fair enough."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Yeah."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "I'm glad this is all over."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>??? (off-screen): "Or is it?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>A familiar zombie appears and confronts Parker and Patty Geist, Spicy, Selene, Elena and Scorcher.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Rottytops?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Back off, you monsters! I won't let you take over my town!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Parker and Patty Geist, Spicy, Selene, Elena and Scorcher: "Huh?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Rottytops, that's enough!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Who are you and how did you know my name?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"It's me, Shantae!"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Nice try, ghoul, but Shantae's my best friend and she's not a ghost!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Oh really?"</em> (reverts to normal)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Snack cakes?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Parker Geist: <em>"So that's what Shantae's true form looks like."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Patty Geist: <em>"Well, whether she's a mortal or a ghost, she looks rather cute."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae transforms back to her ghost form.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Why did you have to do that, Shantae?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"Didn't you know that I wanted to be a ghost for Halloween?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "I gave her the transformation."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "What?!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Rotty, the place you are currently in is the Hallow Realm. It is a place where monsters live. Not all the monsters are evil. It's like Halloween 24/7."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Oh. Hey, everyone, may I eat your-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire!Darcio: "Rottytops, please! We don't wanna hear this joke again!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Rottytops: "Darcio, is that you? Ooh! Darcio, where did you find those shoes?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Darcio hisses.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"I wonder who let the zombie brat here?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>??? (off-screen): "I did!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Techno Baron arrives.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Techno Baron?"</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Techno Baron: "Ghost Baron, where's Ammo Baron? I've been looking all over for him!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "I'm right here."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Techno Baron: "Ammo Baron, is that you under that sheet?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "Yeah, I'm a ghost."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Techno Baron: "Ammo, I've been looking all over for you! Why didn't you tell me you're here?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ammo Baron: "You didn't ask."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Techno Baron: "Oh, Ammo."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Vampire Baroness: "Who's the pipsqueak?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost Baron: <em>"Baroness, this is Techno Baron."</em> (to Techno Baron) <em>"Techno, this is Vampire Baroness."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Scorcher: "Ammo Baron and that Techno guy seem like a great duo."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Lady Frightmare: "Yeah. They may be evil, but at least they're a great duo. Now, is anyone ready to go to the Hallow Realm's Half-Genie Festival?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Ghost!Shantae: <em>"There's a Half Genie Festival in the Hallow Realm? Let's go!"</em> (winks)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jwLWP m7Qjd public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Shantae, Darcio, Lily-Pop, Lady Frightmare, Bolo, Sky, Aradia, DJ, Jazzette, Viola Song, Parker and Patty Geist, Spicy, Selene, Elena and Scorcher go to the Hallow Realm Half-Genie Festival while Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, Ghost Baron and Vampire Baroness are hanging out.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>